


CuteSexy

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Dubious Consent, Groping, Junior High, Lime, M/M, Multi, Short One Shot, Showers, theyre like 13-15 here so?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Butters thinks Cartman is cute, and Kenny thinks Cartman is sexy. They're both right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CuteSexy

**Author's Note:**

> For some reason I've not reposted this from my old ffn account? I'm really fond of the way I wrote this fic, so I wanted to put it up here too. Enjoy!

"Butters, get the fuck out of my shower!"  
"N-no, Eric, the gym teacher said we have to share!"  
Butters nervously shut the door behind him with an audible 'click'.  
"Eh, hey, Eric?"  
"Yes, Butters?" Cartman groaned impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Why is your weiner stickin' all out like that?"  
Cartman yelped and tried to cover his apparent erection. "Fuck! I…uh. Just-just ignore it, Butters."  
"Oh, oh, okay, Eric."  
Silently, Butters began to massage the shampoo into his tuft of blonde hair. Foamy, light bubbles began to form.  
"Your weiner is kinda tiny, though…"  
"BUTTERS! MY DICK IS FUCKING HUGE! AND STOP TALKING ABOUT IT, YOU  
GODDAMN ASSHOLE!"  
Butters blinked. "I was just gonna say, it's the most adorable thing I've seen. The cutest weiner in the whole world!"  
The door clicked open.  
"Hey, you two."  
Kenny stepped into the shower. Grime, dirt, and sweat coated his skin.  
"Lookin' nice, Cartman…" He grinned, pinching Cartman's nipple.  
"Don't fuckin' do that, Kinny!"  
"But last week you pointed out yourself how much I love boobs…"  
"I DON'T HAVE BOOBS, GODDAMNIT!"  
"F-fellas, I was havin' a conversation with Eric about his weiner."  
Kenny cackled. "His WEINER? Holy fuck, Butters."  
"Y-yeah! Isn't his weiner cute?"  
"GUYS!" Cartman shrieked, desperately trying to get them to stop.  
"Heh. I guess it is…but I'm more interested in that nice rack and juicy ass. You know I jerk off thinking about it all the time…" Kenny grinned, slapping Cartman's backside.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SHOWER!"  
Butters obeyed, grumbling in protest. Kenny stayed.  
"Do you know how fucking sexy your voice sounds?" Kenny grinned, running a single finger along Cartman's jawline…or where he appeared to have some sort of vaguely visible jaw. "Every time you speak…boing!"  
"Kenny, what the hell are you talking about?"  
Kenny moved towards Cartman, pinning him against the wall. "When you talk, my penis gets hard. Do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes, and his lips curled up into a grin.  
"FUCKING GROSS, MAN!" Cartman tried to run off, but he had shampoo in his hair and wasn't about to go the rest of the day with an itchy head. Kenny chased after him. "My love is like your diarrhea, I just can't hold it in…" Kenny pursed his lips, gripped Cartman's shoulders, and kissed him.  
Right on the fucking mouth.  
While they were both naked.  
"Ugh! Sick!"  
Kenny moved down and began sucking on Cartman's MANCHESTICLES.  
"Ugh…your tits are delicious…"  
Quietly, Cartman let out a moan. "Kenny…do it again…"  
Kenny grinned. "So you… do like having your titties handled…"  
"Yes. Oh, so much," the brunette moaned loudly, tossing his head back.  
Kenny moved his hands down to Cartman's ass, squeezing a handful.  
"God, your ass is huge. I fucking love it."  
Closing his eyes, Cartman rocked his hips away from the wall and towards Kenny, moaning even louder.  
"Do you know," Kenny beamed, looking with his cerulean eyes into Cartman's amber-siennas, "how fucking sexy it is when you moan?"


End file.
